hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kids
Lyrics Deuce: Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangstas 40s and the bling bling sidekicks Rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homies, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care Wave your hands in the air I go no, no, no When I see J-Dog, Darth, The Sun God, they keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more Oh, hoe Black shirts, Honda Civs, Myspace Gangstas don't know howda act Killa tat, dancing to the fattest tracks Wood ranch, hooligans, Jeffree Star (oops) Niggaz in shit ally show me where you at Beauty bar, we gettin fat I go no, no, no When I see J-Dog, Darth, The Sun God, they keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more J-dog: J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Dog, just broke up with my girl So from now on you see me at club world, Moscow, 82 Beat it, beat it through ya skull in the back of shit alley Get ready for me to grab your drink and show you my grand finale B-b-been accused of being a scene kid, but I get pussy as is 'Cause your girl just Myspaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffery To chill with her, to drink with her, to flow with her so I can fuck her I light the dance floor on fire, 82 isn't over you, fucking liar (tonight's the last night) Will someone please delete Ricky's Myspace account? Don't let me find out who took EvanThomas750's out 'Cause I'll knock you the fuck out Drinking 40s with the Frauds, on the phone with my mom 'Cause I cant pay my rent, money was lent Messaging my wife, getting drunker than life And I'm on the dance floor, but I always want more Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Deuce: fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Deuce: fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Deuce: fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Deuce: fuck the pain away) Deuce: Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangstas 40s and the bling bling sidekicks Rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homies, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care Wave your hands in the air I go no, no, no When I see J-Dog, Darth, The Sun God, they keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more J-Dog: Yeah, what's up, To Killed by the Rich? A2theS2theH2theO Ndlestremofbombs (Deuce: Sickle Star) What's up, Jay and Bill? Hey Matt, I was just kidding, dude You don't believe me, just ask I'm chillin with Jeff, listening to From First to Last Trivia *This song was first recorded and written when Hollywood Undead consisted of only Deuce, J-Dog, and Shady Jeff. **The name of the latter three-man band was "The Kids," which this song is named after. **This song was later re-recorded with the rest of the current band members and released on Swan Songs Rarities EP. *This is one out of three songs that Shady Jeff impersonates rock icon, Jeffree Star. **The other two are Turn Off the Lights and Scene for Dummies. ***Though, out of the three, this is the only one that was released.